


Take This To Your Grave Kind Of

by Pinkflow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflow/pseuds/Pinkflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works up the guts to partner up with Castiel Novak for a school project. He realizes a little too late that he may become a little more than distracted during their exchanges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Define: Cliché

Dean caught himself tapping his foot today for the third time. He cursed under his breath as he held it still. He let his eyes make their way to the front of the class, where Castiel Novak sat _because of fucking course he would. There goes Castiel with his textbooks and ironed button downs sitting in the first row because he was that type of kid._

Dean shook his head realizing this wasn't the first time he's thought about Castiel.

" This essay will -"

 _What the hell could he be drawing?_ Dean wondered as he watched Castiel sketch in that all too familiar tattered art book he always carried around with him. _If I asked him to skim the pages, would he let me? Nah, don't artist hate that or some shit? Besides he barely knows me..._

"-I'd like you to select someone you haven't had the chance to partner up with yet! This will be an exciting way to see how your different writing styles clash-"

 _Maybe If I talked to him a bit he'd let me see it... What if I see something I don't like?_ He buried his head into his hands.

_What does that even mean?_

_You know what it means._

_No, I don't._

_What if you find out he draws naked girls._

_So? I like naked girls too._

_But do you want him to like naked girls?_

_What the fuck is happening?_  

Dean was startled by the sudden scraping of leg chairs and footsteps. He sprung from his chair to join whatever the hell was happening. He could tell people were partnering up as much so he scanned the room for his usual partner, Meg. He quickly made his way over to where she was still sitting at her desk tapping away with her pencil. " So, what's this one about?" They were use to these projects but for a reason he did not want to dwell on he missed the whole explanation.

" Dude, were you not listening at all?" He stayed silent as she dramatically sighed and rolled her eyes even though they both knew she really didn't mind. " You have to partner up with someone new and don't you dare look at Gabriel because he's already mine."

" Well what the fuck am I suppose to do?"

" You're a pretty boy Winchester, work it. " She gathered her books and walked towards Gabriel's desk.

"Well, that was stupid." he muttered as he walked back to his desk. He sat there and very quickly his eyes made their way back to Castiel.

 _Don't act like you didn't know he wouldn't have a partner_. Of course he didn't have a partner, he was Castiel Novak.

 _He can be my partner... besides it isn't a big deal. He's just a guy and this is just a stupid project._ Dean had to force himself up from his chair. He didn't remember it being this hard to walk. Castiel continued to sketch away in his book completely oblivious to Dean _dying_ not 5 feet away.

If anyone asked he could just say he picked Castiel because he knew it would be an easy A, _right?_ _This isn't a big deal. it's just Castiel, hell it's not like it's the first time you've talked to him._ He planted himself noisily in the chair next to Castiel's desk. Castiel looked up startled by his sudden presence and Dean began to regret his very birth.

"Hi, Dean?" Castiel murmured with a tone of question Dean couldn't understand. _Is he just as shocked as I am because shit._  He tilted his head and furrowed his eye brows in confusion. And his blue eyes, _god his blue eyes_ , did not stray away from Dean's flushed face.

" Yeah, Hey Castiel" He said almost breathlessly before catching himself. _The project, this is what we're here for....Isn't it?_ "So, do you have a partner?"

The answer was clear to both of them.


	2. How Does One Speak?

It was three in the morning and all he could think about was the two weeks they would have together.

_Two whole weeks._

_Of nothing but Castiel._

_Because I’m just really into getting to know him._

_That’s all._

He gave Castiel his number because they needed ways of staying in touch about the paper... _only about the paper_.

Three am and he was slightly fumbling around with his phone.

“Jesus Fuck.” He muttered shoving it aside and turning away from it. He threw his blanket over himself and squeezed his eyes shut. He had school tomorrow and Sammy would be pounding on his door to get up. He lulled his brain to sleep with the thought of what ugly buttoned down Cas would be wearing tomorrow.

_Cas?_

_I like that_.

**..........**

“ I told you we’d be late” Sam pestered him all morning until they finally made it to school. Dean rolled his eyes but knew is wasn’t fair to Sam that he was late because of him. But of course he was too proud to admit this so he bickered away.

“You’re lucky I even give you rides. If you're so uptight about being early take the bus.” Of course Sammy would never so he slammed the car door and rushed towards the school building.

 

"Hey, be careful with baby!" He shouted at Sam's retreating figure. 

 

Dean slowly made his way to his locker with his book bag slung onto one shoulder. He took out his notebook and headed to first period. _I won’t see Cas until third. I mean Castiel...Castiel._ He slammed the notebook against his head. God, this doesn’t make sense. As he turned the corner he felt the wind get knocked of him and heard a clatter of books.

“Sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going,” He looked down to see an out of breath Castiel on his knees grabbing around for his papers and notebooks. _Help him you jackass!_   Dean quickly knelt down without a word. Cas wouldn’t look at him and Dean was scared of what he would do if he did. He realized that some of the papers were thick like those from a sketch pad. He started to reach out for those in particular. “No!” Cas suddenly let out, “I mean you don’t have to help me, please, you're probably already late enough.” _Jesus, say something!_

“It’s okay dude, I don’t care if I’m late.” He reached out again for paper but Cas pushed his hand away. Dean felt a stinging heat of embarrassment on the back of his neck.

“Please, I’ll get this sorted myself.” Cas said without looking at Dean.

“Yeah, whatever man.” He got up and brushed off his jeans. _Naked chicks probably_.

..........

Dean set his tray down next to Meg with a clatter and slumped in his seat. Last night’s lack of sleep was starting to set in.

“You go out last night or something?” She asked after taking a bite out of her burger.

“It’s not hot when you talk with your mouth full.” He muttered as he let his eyes close.

“Stop going out late, Winchester.” She said while chewing.

“Do you think Castiel draws naked chicks?” He heard Meg choke on her burger. He opened his eyes to the sight of her coughing. “Come on Meg, it’s not like we haven’t talked about girls before.” He said smirking as she regained her composure.

“I don’t think Castiel Novak draws naked girls.” She stated with a very matter-of-fact tone.

“Why not?”

“Because he’s Castiel Novak and he’s probably never seen the female anatomy,” Dean laughed and felt a shiver of relief he chose to ignore. “ Actually I take that back...I know a few girls who like him.”

“What?” He asked feeling a pang of dread.

 

 

“Hell yeah, he may be quiet but chicks like that mysterious crap. He's also nice and pretty cute so I can see how he could get some.” She said while chewing again.

"Cute?" Dean didn’t feel tired anymore and ate the rest of his lunch thinking about the type of girl Castiel Novak would probably like.

..........

 

Halfway through third period and all he could do was stare at Castiel’s soft hair. He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket and looked down in confusion. He pulled it out to see a text from Meg.

**Does Castiel have, “stare at me until your eyes bleed” posted on his back????**

He felt himself go red but refused to look at Meg. _Play dumb, play dumb, play dumb._

 

 **What are you talking about?**   

He typed back as his teacher went off about symbolism in the poem they just read. His phone didn’t take long to buzz.

 

**Really Winchester?**

He decided to look at everything besides Cas.

 

**I** **zoned out**

He sent that one quicker than the others. 

 

 **Oh okay, what were you thinking about?**   

He wanted to slam another notebook into his face.

 

**Naked chicks**

 He typed back as the feeling of wanting to sink to the bottom of the sea overwhelmed him. The messages stopped.

“Okay class, I’ll let you have the rest of the period to discuss your project with your partner. I expect no excuse. Please use this time wisely.” Ms.Nabi walked to her desk with her authoritative strut.

Dean didn’t want to see Cas, especially after this morning.

Except he kind of did, _especially after this morning_.

He walked over to Castiel’s desk and sat next to him without making eye contact. _Would he bring up what happened this morning? I mean it wasn't a big deal..right?_

 

“I think we should start as soon as possible.” Cas said immediately after Dean settled down.

“Y-yeah okay,” Dean let out a little too quickly and jittery. “First we have to choose the book we want to read, man,” He said starting to hate the fact that he couldn’t call him Cas. Cas pulled out the paper that described the project. It included the books they could choose from and Dean was surprised to see a few crossed out from his list. “Did you already read those?” He asked referring to the ones with lines going across the title.

“Yeah, you haven't? ” Cas spoke with a form so soft and clean all Dean wanted to do was hear him speak. _In a friend type way._  Dean shook his head a little embarrassed but Cas did not look at him with judgmental eyes. He looked at him with curiosity.

 **  
** All these books were foreign territory to him, just like Castiel Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naked chicks.  
> How's it going guys? I hope you're enjoying your break if you have one. If you aren't, Thanksgiving is overrated anyways.  
> What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

They settled on a _Their Eyes Were Watching God_ because everyone else seemed to be doing poetry. Dean already forgot the name of the book but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. What mattered was that Cas and him were going to the bookstore after school. Then Castiel asked Dean if he could come over so that they could start reading.

Cas said it would be easier to analyze the novel if they read it together.

Cas…said this with _his soft mouth_ …

_God! What is wrong with me?_   Dean buried his face into his hands as his fourth period teacher announced the last five minutes of class. Sam is staying after for orchestra practice which means Dean and Cas had two hours to look for the book...Which was more than enough time.

His stomach began hurting with this odd sensation, his palms began to sweat, and his right leg continued to jiggle. He passed his paper forward and stared at his phone waiting for the bell to ring.

At the first ring he got up and bolted out the door; he couldn’t be late. They would meet by the stairs near the main entrance. He opened his locker and began to shove papers and notebooks in his tattered backpack. He slung it across his shoulder and jogged in the direction of the stairs. Of course he slowed down as he got closer. Why was he rushing anyway?

When he got to the staircase he caught his breath and leaned against the wall. Cas wasn’t there yet which bothered him more than it should have.

_I mean….you did run._

_I know I did, shut up._

He began to regret...well….everything. Dean didn’t want to be enclosed in an awkward car ride with Castiel. I mean, but he did want to be near him… His worry only grew when he realized the blue-eyed boy was walking straight towards him.

“Hey, Cas” He said having to catch his breath all over again.

“The book store isn’t too far from here,” Cas said seeming unfazed by Dean’s nervousness. “We should be back in time for your brother.” Dean only caught his eyes for a moment before Cas glanced in the direction of the doors. They stood there for a second or two before Dean realized Cas had no idea where his car was.

“Oh uh, this way.” He said leading the way.

He opened the trunk and threw his backpack into the heap of junk that was already there. Cas took his wallet out of his bag and carefully placed his backpack in a corner.

…

Dean hooked his phone to the aux cord and played Foreigner. He couldn’t even imagine small talk with Cas so he turned the volume up. _Is this song too romantic?_ He thought as the lyrics, ”But now that I found you, together we’ll make history...” rang through the car. He hit forward not a moment later. _What does it matter? So what if it is romantic? It’s not like you’re dedicating it to him._ He quickly glanced at Castiel who already had his eyes on him.

The next song was Hot Blooded.

He decided to leave it on.

…

As they arrived to the bookstore Dean felt the tension disappear and all he wanted to do was wander in Castiel’s air. They walked in the store as Dean asked about the book one last time.

Castiel found it without a problem and grabbed two copies.

“ _Their Eyes Were Watching God?_ ” Dean read the title with a tone of question as Cas riffled through the pages.

“I heard great reviews about this one.” Cas said smiling as he stared at Dean. _God_ , Dean felt his hands clench around the book.

“Y-yeah? Let’s take it.” He said, hoping to see Cas smile one more time.

As they walked towards the line Dean brushed his shoulder against Castiel’s and felt a rush of waves pass through him. He wanted to touch him again.

Cas continued to follow the line.

Dean felt like a creep.

_God, when did I ever want to touch another guy?_

After they paid Cas immediately took his copy out of the bag. “So we’re headed to your place?”

Dean felt a rush of nerves and refused to let it ruin his attitude.

“Yeah, well, first we have to pick up Sammy.” He said starting the car again.

“Oh, Sam is your brother, correct?” He asked as Dean gulped nervously.

“Yeah, you’ve seen him?” Dean asked with an undertone of nerves.

“A few times, I’m not very acquainted with him.”

Dean felt a new sense of worry take over. _What would Sammy say about Cas? Why am I so nervous? Is this healthy?_

****.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I just wanted to get it out there ((:. It's going to be maybe a few chapters longer because I haven't gotten to the part that I really want to write about. What do you guys think? Thank you for reading!


End file.
